Gradeless items
Equipment Gradeless # White # Blue # Silver # Gold # Legendary # Epic # Saint Armaments (split into 12 levels) # Divine Earth Armaments (split into 12 levels) # Emperor Heaven Armaments (split into 12 levels) There is also different kind of Armaments Plants White Jade Sun Fruit Upper Stage 3 spirit fruit Aura Condensing Spirit Grass Complete Stage 3 spirit grass Licorice Medicinal Root Middle Stage 3 spirit root Little Spirit Grass Stage 1 Medicinal Grass, Description: A type of spirit grass that can be used to make medicinal pills. Dragon Incubating Celestial Grass Used to shorten dragons incubation time by 2 months. Can use 1 per month Windbell Fruit Stage 3 spirit fruit Medicine, potion etc. Profession Cleansing Water. It could completely erase one’s profession’s stats, skills, and attributes. Water of Life incubating water, shortens incubation time Little Spirit Pill Stage 1 pill, can increase cultivation speed by 200% Hundred Origin Pill Stage 2 Can increase cultivation speed by 400%. Explosive Spirit Pills a Stage 3 medicinal pill that can cause all of one’s power to explode out. However, the side effect is that the user will feel weak for the next few days. One Body Pill a Stage 3 medicinal pill. It has powerful healing properties for external injuries and can erase all scars. Hidden Evil when added to a medicinal pill, will indicate the successful creation of the medicinal pill but will contain a type of colorless, odorless, tasteless poison. If consumed over a period of time without taking the antidote, one’s body will grow feeble, resulting in death. Dead Tree Pill Stage 3 medicinal pill Flying Spirit Pill Stage 5 medical pill Poison Dragon Liquid it was incredibly toxic, and even a powerful dragon would fall before it. Person Enhancement Spirit Power The spirit power left behind by a powerful creature. It can be used to strengthen items or be devoured by a person to increase his spirit power. However, there will be side-effects. Azure Bird Blood Crystal , a treasure from an Ancient Historical Remnant. After using it, one will obtain a trace of the Azure Bird Bloodline. The Azure Bird is a divine bird, and this item is incredibly rare and precious. Holy Hall Blood Crystal : Contains a trace of the Holy Hall Bloodline, which is an Advanced Bloodline. After using this item, one will be able to obtain a trace of the bloodline. Skeleton General – Profession Change Stone Allows a soldier to change his or her profession to Skeleton General. Can be used by living people but will have side-effects. F Grade Orb A soul’s source energy taken from a living or once-living being. After using the orb, one’s grade can be upgraded to F grade. E Grade Orb A soul’s source energy taken from a living or once-living being. After using the orb, one’s grade can be upgraded to E grade. D Grade Orb A soul’s source energy taken from a living or once-living being. After using the orb, one’s grade can be upgraded to D grade. C Grade Orb A soul’s source energy taken from a living or once-living being. After using the orb, one’s grade can be upgraded to C grade. B Grade Orb A soul’s source energy taken from a living or once-living being. After using the orb, one’s grade can be upgraded to B grade. A Grade Orb A soul’s source energy taken from a living or once-living being. After using the orb, one’s grade can be upgraded to A grade. S Grade Orb A soul’s source energy taken from a living or once-living being. After using the orb, one’s grade can be upgraded to S grade. SS Grade Orb A soul’s source energy taken from a living or once-living being. After using the orb, one’s grade can be upgraded to SS grade. SSS Grade Orb A soul’s source energy taken from a living or once-living being. After using the orb, one’s grade can be upgraded to SSS grade. Ancient Power A type of pure physical power that can be fused into one’s body or equipment. Blood God Pellet Stage: Stage 3, Description: A medicinal pill refined from a Stage 3 corpse that contains massive cultivation power. After using it, it can greatly increase one’s cultivation, but it is limited to those at Stage 2. This pill can only be used once. Blood God Pill Stage: Stage 2, Description: A medicinal pill refined from a Stage 2 corpse that contains massive cultivation power. After using it, it can greatly increase one’s cultivation, but it is limited to those at Stage 1. This pill can only be used once. Innate Talent Blood Crystal After consuming it, it will greatly increase one’s grade and allow one to obtain a General Star. Can be continued to be fused. Divinity A godly spirit’s source energy that contains a massive amount of power. Beast Enhancement Beast Grade Orb – F A powerful item that can raise a beast’s grade to F grade. Beast Grade Orb – E A powerful item that can raise a beast’s grade to E grade. Beast Grade Orb – D A powerful item that can raise a beast’s grade to D grade. Beast Grade Orb – C A powerful item that can raise a beast’s grade to C grade. Beast Grade Orb – B A powerful item that can raise a beast’s grade to B grade. Beast Grade Orb – A A powerful item that can raise a beast’s grade to A grade. Beast Grade Orb – S A powerful item that can raise a beast’s grade to S grade. Beast Grade Orb – SS A powerful item that can raise a beast’s grade to SS grade. Beast Grade Orb – SSS A powerful item that can raise a beast’s grade to SSS grade. Raising Stone Contains a massive amount of fleshly essence. It can be fed to animals to speed up their growth. Humans can also use it, but there will be side-effects. Class Jade Can be used to raise a creature’s class, and the effects are dependent on the creature’s class. Item/Equipment Enhancement Innate Elemental Orb After using the orb, one will obtain the D grade skill Ice Explosion Bullet. Ice Strengthening Stone An Ice-type Strengthening Stone that can strengthen all equipment and give Ice-type damage bonuses or Ice-type defense bonuses. Soldier Soul A powerful soul left behind by a soldier that can be fused into a City Heart to become a guardian spirit. It can also be fused into a weapon to strengthen it. (Note: 100 Soldier Souls can fuse to form a General Armament, and a Lord with 24 General Armaments can use 1000 Soldier Souls to fuse into a King Armament.) General Soul A powerful soul left behind by a general that can be fused into a City Heart, becoming a guardian spirit. It can also be fused into a weapon to strengthen it (Note: 10 General Souls can fuse into a General Armament). King Armament Shard A shard of what used to be a King Armament. It contains Ancient King Power, and it is an extremely dangerous item. Horse Jade Soul An exotic item that can be used on horse-type Dens. It strengthens horses, increases spawn rate +15, and increases the chance of spawning higher grade horses +30%. Goblin – Ice Strengthening An enchantment card that gives a piece of equipment an ice enchantment. City God Temple Upgrade Stone A mysterious stone that can upgrade a Gold grade City God Temple into a Legendary grade City God Temple. Equipment Command Seal – Undead A command seal that has been contaminated by Undead aura for a long period of time. Allows one to command 10 normal Skeleton soldiers, and the Skeleton soldiers can be stored within the command seal. Jade Pendant – Concealment A normal jade pendant that has been affected by Yin Yang Techniques, and it can hide one’s fate. Great Qin – Black Gold Dragon Embroidered Robe Can only be worn by the Great Qin’s Legatee, and it is the symbol of sovereignty. Great Qin – Black Gold Dragon Crown Can only be worn by the Great Qin’s Legatee, and it is the symbol of sovereignty. Crystalrealm Eye of Destruction An eyeball created through special means that has an extremely powerful eye technique sealed within it. It is a very dangerous item. Desolate Blood Mask – Piece The Nation Armament of the Desolate Blood Ancient Kingdom. After the Desolate Blood Ancient Kingdom fell, its Nation Armament also shattered. Dream Incense a type of incense created using Stage 5 Fantasy Grass. Anyone who breathes it in will fall into a deep sleep. The effects are slightly weaker against humans, but they are extremely powerful against wild beasts. They are even effective on Lord grade beasts. The incense can be burned for three minutes, Inferno Sabre Intent This item contains a trace of a very powerful saber intent. It is a very dangerous item. It can only be used three times. Stealther - crystal pendant It didn’t have any stats. Instead, it had a single skill that provided one with invisibility City Seal City Lord Seal. It is the core of a city and controls the greatest authority in the city. Legacy: Silver Lake Immortal’s Sword – Sword Essence The shard of a Legendary grade weapon, Silver Lake Immortal’s Sword. Collecting 1,200 Sword essence can allow one to fuse the Sword essence into Silver Lake Immortal’s Sword and obtain the Legacy attached to the Sword. Legacy: Silver Lake Immortal’s Saber – Saber Essence The shard of a Legendary grade weapon, Silver Lake Immortal’s Saber. Collecting 1,200 saber essence can allow one to fuse the saber essence into Silver Lake Immortal’s Saber and obtain the Legacy attached to the saber. Legacy: Silver Lake Immortal’s Spear – Spear Essence The shard of a Legendary grade weapon, Silver Lake Immortal’s Spear. Collecting 1,200 spear essence can allow one to fuse the spear essence into Silver Lake Immortal’s Spear and obtain the Legacy attached to the spear. Legacy: Silver Lake Immortal’s Hammer – Hammer Essence The shard of a Legendary grade weapon, Silver Lake Immortal’s Hammer. Collecting 1,200 hammer essence can allow one to fuse the hammer essence into Silver Lake Immortal’s Hammer and obtain the Legacy attached to the hammer. Legacy: Silver Lake Immortal’s Bow – Bow Essence The shard of a Legendary grade weapon, Silver Lake Immortal’s Bow. Collecting 1,200 Bow essence can allow one to fuse the Bow essence into Silver Lake Immortal’s Bow and obtain the Legacy attached to the Bow. Legacy: Silver Lake Immortal’s Shield – Shield Essence The shard of a Legendary grade weapon, Silver Lake Immortal’s Shield. Collecting 1,200 spear essence can allow one to fuse the shield essence into Silver Lake Immortal’s Shield and obtain the Legacy attached to the shield. Legacy: Silver Lake Immortal’s Hatchet – Hatchet Essence The shard of a Legendary grade weapon, Silver Lake Immortal’s Hatchet. Collecting 1,200 Hatchet essence can allow one to fuse the Hatchet essence into Silver Lake Immortal’s Hatchet and obtain the Legacy attached to the Hatchet. Single-Use Consumables Eight Trigrams Unsealing Plate A powerful unsealing item that can break through all sorts of seals. Single-use consumable. Soul Crystal – Ironback Demon Bear The Soul Crystal of a powerful creature that can summon the specific creature. The creature’s strength will be 80% of what it was before, and it can only be used once. 10,000 Kilometer Teleportation Talisman A very mysterious high-grade Talisman that can teleport the user anywhere within a 10,000-kilometer radius area, and it ignores all spatial locks. Ten kilometer Teleportation Talismans Using one will allow the user to teleport anywhere within ten kilometers, and they have some unsealing energy in them that allow them to ignore ordinary isolation barriers. Blood Unsealing Talisman A powerful unsealing talisman created using a Talisman Master’s source blood. It can destroy all seals. Formation etc. Life-or-Death Contract Links the lives of two people together. If the master dies, the other side will also immediately die. Heaven and Earth Refining Formation One of the Six Great Heaven-Defying Magic Formations. It can refine anything and extract its source energy. Six Wood Absolute Barrier an advanced barrier formation that can seal all spatial equipment and skills, including teleportation channels Mountain-Sealing Pillar A sealing pillar made from a spirit tree that was over 1,000 years old. It possesses a powerful sealing and suppressing effect. It can seal everything 10,000 meters around it. Other Wind Dragon egg Stage 7 creature. 1 meter long. The eggshell was a faint azure color, and it gave off a faint sense of might. Dragons had extremely long lifespans, and it would most likely take this dragon egg at least 2-3 years to hatch. It would also take many more years to raise and train it. Two-Legged Wyvern egg Stage 5 it is still a dragon. What’s more, when this egg was found, it had already been incubated for a year. Normally, the more powerful the dragon, the longer the egg will have to be incubated. Normal drakes require one year of incubation, while Two-Legged Wyverns require two to three years. Water Goddess Statue Level 1, Description: A statue of a Water Goddess. It can protect boats on the water. It requires sacrifices of incense, and the more incense there is, the more powerful the Water Goddess Statue will become. Current stats: Gives Water Goddess’s protection and resistance to natural disasters +1%. Heavenly Domain Stone An extremely rare stone in this world; legends say only a few exist, and it has great uses. Boundary Iron It was a very special material not suited to be used for equipment. Rather, it was suited to being forged into something that would be used with the Heavenly Domain Stone